Gemini lovers
by Ice and Heaven 4Ever
Summary: I know the title sucks, i'm just no good at summary's and titles ok? MidorikawaxMiura YAOI don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

I SAW CUTE PICTURE OF THIS COUPLE AND WAS GETTING THIS IDEA

HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

Reize had his face buried in his pillow, he didn't come out his room for almost one week, the shame was just to much…losing against human…

"You and your team are exiled" Everytime that sentence was coming back in Reize's head, The greenette still saw the smirk on Desarms face when he told him the news.

"why am I so weak? If we only had scored one point...then father would still have trust in me

and my team…"

The black-eyed boy felt tears in his eye-corners, they wetted the pillow and maked him even

more ashamed, he hadn't cried in almost 6 years.

He pushed himself up and walked to the mirror. Reize saw, instead of the calm cold youth he claimed to be an tired, lean and depressive boy with tears rolling constantly down his face.

"is that...me?" the greenette thought. He stroked his icecream-looking hair and suddenly he felt that he was hungry and he realized that he didn't eat all the day's he had locked himself in his room.

Then someone opened the door "Reize-sama?" a familiar voice whispered.

Reize looked at the brunette "d..Diam" The greenette felt a small smile coming up.

Diam smiled back and walked into the room

"I'm here to bring you some food, if you do not take care of yourself then I'll do it!"

Reize saw the plate in the blue-eyed boy his hands, it was filled with his favourite food: baked eggs with bacon and two croissants.

The black-eyed boy suddenly recognised the blush on Diam's cheeks

"Thanks for the food Diam…"

The brunette blushed even more and whispered

"we're exiled you know...we don't have to use our alien names anymore…Ryuuji"

Reize blinked, his best friend hadn't spoken out his real name for several years…

He came a bit closer to the blue-eyed boy

"you mean we can pick up the old times…Hiromu"

Miura (I switch now from alien names to real names) slowly entangled their hands

"Exactly… looks like we can still read each others thoughts…" he pressed a soft kiss at Midorikawa's cheek.

The greenette moved his head to Miura's neck and he teased it with his lips teeth and tongue, he heard the blue-eyed boy moaning like crazy "that means he is enjoying it…he enjoys me.."

Midorikawa looked Miura right in his eyes and asked

"Hiromu, do you want to be more then only friends?"

The brunette smiled mysteriously and kissed him "That would be a honour…" he hugged the greenette and slided a hand inside his t-shirt, exploring every part of Midorikawa's slender waist.

The black-eyed boy moaned "keep on…" he kissed the blue-eyed boy passionately and slipped his tongue inside his mouth, making whirling gestures with it.

"I love you, Hiromu"

"I love you too Ryuuji"

THANKS FOR READING

NOT SURE IF IT IS A ONESHOT OR IF THER IS GONNA BE A NEXT CHAPTER…

I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOINED IT ;)


	2. Chapter 2

I KNOW I SAID THIS WAS A ONE-SHOT BUT MY PERVERTED BRAIN FORCED ME TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER,HEHEHE...

ENJOY!

~Midorikawa's bed~

Miura taked the greenette his shirt of and he laid down on him,sucking his cheek a bit.

The Gemini storm captain tweaked the brunette his nipples a bit,he could feel them getting hard in his hands.

Miura closed his eyes to let the fantastic feelings at his chest increase. "Ryuuji...please more" The blue-eyed boy yelped softly when Midorikawa began to rub both their nipples against eachother, the brunette kissed his lover with an extreme passion, he slipped his tongue in and roughly licked the greenettes mouth while his hands massaged Midorikawa's butt.

"Oah H-hiromu..." A moan escaped from Midorikawa's lips.

"Say that you love me Ryuuji,Say it.." Miura lied a hand on the greenete his boxers

The other boy chuckled playfully "or else?"

The brunette softly stroked Midorikawa's hair, then he licked his finger in a sexy way and said "I will fuck..till you drop" he tried to take the Greenette's boxers of but the other boy was faster and undid then himself, then HE laid down on the blue eyed boy and softly whispered in his ear ''hey,I'm your captain after all...shouldnt i be in the lead?" He literally ripped Miura's boxers of and to his own relieve he saw that the other boy his dick was in exactly the same state as his own.

Midorikawa gazed loveling in the brunette his eyes "Are you sure you want me to be your first?"

Miura gazed back "Only if you say you love me..." he licked his lips a bit.

The greenette understanded the hint and placed a soft kiss on the other boy his lips "I love you..."

The blue eyed boy winked "I'm still not convinced.." he placed a hand at his dick,blockind Midorikawa's pumping gesture.

"I already loved you when i first saw you at sun garden, your eyes...they attracted me, you were and ARE just so perfect..."

The greenette continued "You were my first friend back then, and more..dont you remember?"

Miura nodded, He remembered everything...

* * *

_~Miura pov (in the past)~_

_The little boy looked around, a bit scared, was this his new house,the other kids were playing and seemed to ignore him. but then he saw a cute green haired boy who was smiling at him, it was a warm charming smile and the brown haired boy felt butterflies in his stomach when the boy walked near him. "Hey are you new here?" again that warm smile._

_The blue-eyed boy nodded "H-hai.."_

_"Hitomiko-san said that you would be my new roommate, nice to meet you! i'm Midorikawa Ryuuji"_

_the brunette blushed when the hands of the black haired boy suddenly touched his hair, the greenette winked a bit "did you know that your hair is very beautyfull? besides...whats your name?"_

_Now the blue eyed boy smiled too "Miura Hiromu..nice to meet you"_

* * *

Miura turned back to reality "Do YOU aslo remember what we did before sleeping?"

Midorikawa smiled "those memories are my most beloved treasure.."

_~Midorikawa pov~_

_"Sleep well.." Hitomiko turned the light of and closed the door. Miura shivered "Ryuuji?"_

_Midorikawa smiled when he heard the brunettes lovely voice "Whats the matter Hiromu?"_

_"I Dont like the dark.." The brunette sniffed a bit._

_The greenette wrapped his arms around the blue eyed boy "is this a bit better?"_

_Miura giggled "Yeah but you forgot something...something that we do every night.."_

_Midorikawa blushed a bit "The nightkiss?"_

_The brunette smiled "Always if you kiss me my fear imediatly dissapears.."_

_The black haired boy grinned and pressed a kiss at Miura's forehead _

_Suddenly the little boy's said at exactly the same moment "I love you..."_

fMiura removed the hand who blocked Midorikawa's way to his dick "Go on..."

The greenette smirked "Yay...i convinced him..." He laughed a bit and then suddenly licked the top of the brunette his cock " you like it?"

the blue eyed boy moaned out loud "aaahwg keep on..." He bit his lip and softly stroked Midorikawa's shoulders.

Now the greenette taked the whole cock in his mouth, moving up and down "I love yours..."

Miura stroked Midorikawa's hair until it fell on his shoulders, the only thing he hated on Reize was his hair wich made him look harsh and unfriendly, The greenette knewed that very well and said "much better in this model huh?" the black eyed boy spreaded his legs "would you like to return the favour?"

The brunette smiled "There's nothing i would like more...Ryuuij" he grabbed the other boy his cock and gave it a firm squeeze before he began to pump it gently

Midorikawa screamed "C-cumming!I'M CUMMING"

Miura removed his hands of the greenette's dick, he chuckled a bit "So fast..."

the black eyed boy gave him a soft bitchslap "How do you dare say something like that to your captain..." he grinned a bit "now how about making YOU cumm..."

The brunette giggled and laid down on his stomach "Do your worst" he spreaded his butthole a bit with two fingers.

Midorikawa inserted a finger in Miura, making twisting and pumping gestures inside.

"Faster please...faster.." The blue eyed boy panted like mad when his lover putted another finger in him.

The black eyed boy groaned "with two fingers you cumm in 30 seconds.."

~30 seconds later~~

"Aowh..Ryuuij i'm cumming..this feels so goooood" Miura softly pecked his lips agains Midorikawa's nipples

"I'm completely worn out, for how many hours did we done it?" The greenette looked at his lover who didnt responded, he had fallen asleep.

The gemini storm captain smiled "You're still adorable as hell..." He laid down next to the brunette and wrapped his arms around him, he pressed a kiss at Miura's lips

"This time i didnt forget the nightkiss.."

DAMN THIS WAS PERVERTED AS HELL...BUT STILL I LIKED TO WRITE IT, CHICHICHICI

HOPE YOU ENJOINED IT AS WELL!

THANKS FOR READING AND MAYBE LEAVE A REVIEW?


End file.
